This interdisciplinary Dental-Engineering research proposal will consider the forces of attachment of living cells to inanimate materials. Initially, this will involve development of techniques to allow measurement of energy forces of cell adhesiveness to a suitable solid surface such as polystyrene and glass. Application of the "Williams Mathematical Model Blister Test," to this problem would provide the basis for such measurements of energy of adhesive strength. HeLa, gingival and L (mouse fibroblast) cells will be grown on polystyrene dishes with a central hole. When the cell sheet is confluent it will be over-laid with a 1.5% agar-grown medium (containing poly-L-lysine) and then fixed to the top of a pressure chamber and pressure applied from the bottom of the preparation. The force required to lift the cell sheet will be measured. Development of the above technique would provide the method for testing many cell types as to their adhesiveness to selected foreign (inanimate) materials. Tabulation of these results would provide the health profession with necessary information for selecting implant materials based on the type of cell adhesion requirements.